


His Slave

by Keys_Studio



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cobra (Fairy Tail) - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Natsu Dragneel - Freeform, Rape, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keys_Studio/pseuds/Keys_Studio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cobra wanted Natsu. That was all there was to it. He wanted the first generation Dragon Slayer. So he took him. *During the battle of Nirvana*</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Slave

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!

His breath came out in heavy  pants, his mind not focused on the movements of Nirvana beneath his body. He was too busy trying to get away from the second generation Dragon Slayer who had him pinned to the ground, a blush across his nose and cheeks.

"I can hear it," the older whispered into his ear, his own breath hot and heavy. It caused the first generation Dragon Slayer to cringe, his blood shooting down to his groin. The second generation's hand palmed the growing bulge in his pants, causing the other to whimper softly. Damn it all if he didn't feel pathetic for giving off those noises just because of some simple touches, no matter how pleasurable. "You want me to do this." He rubbed his calloused hand slowly and gently against the bulge. "You want me to ease this little burden."

"I-I'm not little, Slanty Eyes," hissed Natsu, trying not to buck up into the teasing hand. He tensed when Cobra's teeth nipped at his ear lobe.

"I can hear that," the red head purred. "But compared to me, you're just a tiny little Salamander." His replaced his hand with his own groin, giving a small thrust, grinding them together slightly. The friction drew a sharp gasp from the pinkette. "I'll have you writhing under me, you know." He licked along the edge of his ear slowly. "Sweating and panting... Moaning and crying out my name..." He dove his tongue into his ear.

Natsu shuddered. "Stop that," he growled lowly.

"You want it," Cobra told him firmly after he pulled his tongue away. "I don't need my hearing to know that much." He grinded himself against him again. "The only proof I need is this..."

"Quit hearing my thoughts..." the Fire Dragon Slayer bit out, grinding his teeth as he tried to force his arousal away. "I don't... want this..."

Cobra kissed the pinkette along his jaw line, continuing to grind himself against Natsu, grinding harder and grinding faster. He wanted friction badly. He could hear that the other wanted it just as badly as he did, noting the muffled moans coming from his throat. "Don't fight it," he mused against his jaw. "I won't tell anybody. Your little cat friend... Happy, was it? He's knocked out like a light. He won't know a thing."

"I don't believe you...!" growled Natsu, his eyes clenched tightly.

"Trust me," breathed Cobra. Then he took the pinkette's lips into his own, kissing him roughly. He wanted to make him feel more pleasure than he ever would. He wanted to be the one who broke the first generation Dragon Slayer. He wanted him to beg for him, to be his and only his. He knew the younger's strength just by listening to his body. He wanted to break that stubborn will of his and keep him as his own.

Natsu tried to turn his head away, but Cobra's hand on his chin forced him to stay in place. He couldn't stand how painful his need was becoming, knowing that, even if he was his enemy, the red head was obviously wanting to help him with his problem. Granted, he was the one who _gave_ him the problem in the first place, but still... It wasn't something that the older was going to let him resolve himself. He would have to submit. For now.

The pinkette relunctantly kissed the red head in return, tilting his head just enough to get a better angle. He thought it would feel wrong to kiss his enemy like this, but... It didn't. It felt so right. It felt perfect.

Cobra tangled the fingers of one hand in the Wizard's pink hair, pulling his head closer to his own, effectively deepening the kiss. He slipped his tongue into his mouth, gliding it against the younger's own. He was met with little resistance, their tongues battling it out for dominance. The Poison Dragon Slayer heard his attack stradegy and easily won out over the Fire Dragon Slayer. It helped that the younger wasn't nearly as experienced as the other.

"Nngh... C-Cobra..." groaned Natsu against his mouth. He didn't sound too pleased about losing the tongue war. "You're... a cheater..."

"It isn't cheating if you're using your own abilities," smirked Cobra, grinding harder. He stopped in his grinding, though, moving his free hand down to his waist band. He slid his hand inside of the male's pants and instantly went into his boxers, grabbing his length. He began to stroke him slowly, pulling away enough to see the look of pleasure on his face.

Natsu's hazel eyes were closed, his head tilted to the side. He was blushing and panting, occassionally biting his lower lip to keep himself from moaning. His breathing was beginning to be slightly ragged. "M-mm... D-don't..." he started. His words died off of his tongue.

Cobra ignored him, continuing to stroke him as he pulled open his shirt. He moved it just enough to get at his shoulder, but the scarf was in his way to his true target. When he went to move the offending article of clothing, he heard a low growl from its owner. _Don't touch that,_ he heard. _Igneel gave it to me_. He scoffed. "Then how do you expect me to get to your neck?"

"Manuever, Smarty Pants," growled Natsu. When it came to the scarf, he would kill whoever tried to take it from him.

Cobra rolled his violet eyes and shifted the scarf just enough to kiss tenderly at the soft flesh of his neck. He heard the male's fists clench and smirked, nipping lightly at the skin. He went from the left side to the right, trailing his tongue along the scar that was there, slowly and teasingly. One end to the other, nipping at the edges. He did the same thing on his tongue's trip back. He brushed his canines along the outside of the scar when he went to do it again.

Natsu hissed, feeling himself twitch in the other's hand. His scar was sensitive, so when he did that, it drove the pinkette close to the edge. "You... are such..." He groaned when he felt Cobra's canines puncture his skin. Little beads of crimson blood bloomed from the bite marks.

"Such a what?" smirked Cobra, lapping up the small droplets. He gripped the male in his hands, beginning to stroke him a bit harder. It made it impossible for Natsu to answer, and he knew it.

"S-stop it..." Natsu finally ground out, arching into him.

"Your mouth says stop but your body screams go," Cobra mused. He picked up his pace, trailing his finger nails along his slit.

That did the younger in.

With a low growl-like groan, Natsu shot stream after stream of white hot semen from his member, coating his boxers and Cobra's hand both. His body collapsed, his cheeks flush and mouth parted as he panted heavily.

Cobra removed his hand from the male's pants and chuckled. He licked his hand clean, finding that the pink haired Wizard tasted of liquid fire, spicy and yet absolutely delicious. "You taste good, Fairy," he mused. "I can't help but wonder if all legal Guild Wizards taste as good as you. Maybe I'll try that little blond Wizard... Lucy Heartfilia?" He hummed. "She looks delicious. Maybe after I break you, I'll go have a little fun with her. I doubt she can stand any more after using up all of her Magic against Angel, so I don't expect much resistance."

"You keep... your hands... off of her..." Natsu panted, opening his eyes just enough to glare.

"Oh? Are you jealous?" the red head teased. He paused then laughed. "You're willing to become my slave if it means that I don't touch your friends? Oh, that's rich!" He then stopped, licking his lips. "But you make a tempting offer... I might just..." He took the male and kissed him fiercly on the lips for a moment. He then pulled away. "Take you up on that offer." He dove in for another kiss, their teeth clashing and their tongues fighting it out. Now that Natsu had a reason to try, it made things all the more interesting.

Cobra took Natsu's hand and guided it down to his own aching bulge. He was met with a tight grip and groaned deeply against his bruising lips. He felt the grip against and thrusted against it, his kissing starting to turn a little sloppy. He had been able to hold back when he had been the one doing the touching, but, _damn_ , did the Fire Dragon Slayer know how to drive him crazy. He pulled away from the kiss, turning the pinkette so he would be laying on his stomach. "You will enjoy this," he purred.

Natsu was about to ask him what he meant by that when he felt his hips be raised and his ass spanked. He yelped out of surprise and growled. "Just what the Hell do you think you're doing?"

"Punishing my new little slave," Cobra cooed, thrusting his groin against Natsu's backside. It drew a gasp from the one being assaulted. He bended over him, kissing his shoulders as he grinded himself against him, biting and sucking on his flesh. "Since this is your first time, if you moan out my name, I _might_ consider prepping you first."

"Fuck you," the male growled.

"Suit yourself," grinned the older. He pulled the pinkette's pants and boxers down to his knees, along with his own. "But don't say that I didn't warn you." He pressed the head of his member against his puckered hole, beginning to press in with a low groan. He could hear the boy's flesh begin to rip around him, smirking. He then, without mercy, thrusted himself all the in, sheathing himself to the hilt. He could see the blood dripping from his ring and laughed.

"B-bastard...!" hissed the first generation Dragon Slayer, fisting the ground tightly. He had tears in his eyes from the overwhelming pain.

"I warned you," the second generation Dragon Slayer mused. He then began to pull out, choosing not to let the other adjust. Why would he? He didn't prep him, plus it was punishment. Punishment meant nothing if it wasn't painful. He rammed himself back inside the male's tight cavern, continuing the process for a few thrusts before he heard Natsu choke out a sob. He stopped, holding his waist as he bended over to look at the male in the face.

There were tears rolling down his cheeks, his eyes closed tightly. He was trying to block out the pain, but it was next to impossible. When Cobra had stopped, he thought the pain would be over. He opened his eyes slightly, taking in a shaky breath.

Cobra couldn't help but feel a little bad. However, that feeling was gone as quickly as it had came. He decided, though, that it would probably be best to tell him the truth. "This is a one time punishment," he told him, kissing his shoulder sweetly. "So, unless you attack me again, this won't happen a second time. Understand?" When the younger nodded, he chuckled. "Good. Just bear with me through this punishment and everything will be okay."

"Alright..." hicced Natsu.

The red head nodded, leaning back up. He began his forceful thrusting once more, pounding the poor pinkette into submission. With every thrust, it grew faster, harder, and deeper. It got to the point that they were both moaning as loud as they could, not caring anymore if anyone saw them. It was with one thrust, though, that Cobra found the spot that made Natsu roar like a true Dragon.

"D-damn it...!" cursed the legal Wizard, moaning loudly. "R-right there...!"

"Got it," grunted the dark Wizard, angling himself so he would hit that single spot. He pounded relentlessly into that one bundle of nerves, coming closer and closer to his release with every pleasure filled sound that exited his lover's mouth. He reached under him and grabbed his hardening length, stroking him in tune with his every thrust.

"I-I'm going to...!" Natsu cried out.

"W-with me...!" Cobra ordered, picking up his pace in the male's backside. He was so close...!

" _C-Cobra..._!!" A hot stream of seed was shot out onto the ground and another hot stream was shot deep inside of the younger, filling him to the brink and then some.

When the Poison Dragon Slayer pulled out, he saw his semen mixed with the boy's blood drip from his wounded, stretched entrance. He panted, closing his eyes. "Did you learn... your lesson...?"

"Y-yeah..." panted the Fire Dragon Slayer. He collapsed onto his side, his eyes closed. He had no more energy left in him to bother fixing his pants back up.

Cobra used his jacket to wipe himself clean, doing the same to Natsu's entrance and limp member. He fixed them both back up so that if anyone did find them, they wouldn't think at first of what they had done. He tossed his jacket over the puddle that the pinkette had made and picked up the mentioned male, standing. He then sat him beside his feline friend. "Get some rest," he told him. "You need it."

Before the red head could leave, though, he felt a hand grab his shirt. He glanced down to see an exhausted Natsu looking up pleadingly at him.

"Will I... ever see you again...?"

Cobra smirked.

"Of course. You're my slave, after all."

Natsu snorted softly, letting him go and leaning against the wall. "I'm not... that dense..." he grumbled tiredly. "I know... what you want to tell me..."

Cobra raised a brow. "What would that be?" he questioned, but he knew the answer before the male said it.

"I love you."

The older blushed softly, turning to look away. "Yeah, yeah... Just get some rest, Pinky."


End file.
